


Scorpia angst because i can

by Stuffandatherstuff



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05, Scorpia (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffandatherstuff/pseuds/Stuffandatherstuff
Summary: the title says it all but I will add, post ending, Scorpia is faced with Catra and her memories from the hordeor I suffered as a Scorpia Kinnie and now it's you're turn :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Scorpia angst because i can

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit its the first time I upload a fic here good luck me ig enjoy

Scorpia was humming a little tune while walking down the castle hallway, it was a sunny day in Bright Moon and she was more than ready to face it!

The war was over, they won and the plans of recovering her kingdom were going great…  
Hmm… she has to find a name for it Scorpia land,  
Scorpion,  
No longer frightening- uh zone...  
She should ask Perfuma for help. She will definitely have good ideas.  
She kept humming to herself till suddenly she bumped into someone  
“Oh sorry there buddy!” She said “watch where you’re going!” said a familiar voice.

Scorpia froze.

Catra’s face changed “oh… Scorpia I am sorry I didn't see you,” she said, and then she kept talking but it was all blurry.  
Scorpia tried to stutter an apology but Catra kept talking.  
“I see you’re still mad at me… I deserve it I know.. I just wanted you to know I am sorry” 

Scorpia couldn't breathe.

Somewhere in her brain, she realized Catra was apologizing but she couldn't help but stumble backward waiting for her to yell.  
“I.. uh I guess I will go now,” Catra said quietly and walked away.  
Scorpia couldn't move. She couldn't breathe.

“YOU COMPLETELY RUINED IT!” Scorpia flinched “BUT OF COURSE YOU RUINED IT. YOU’RE SCORPIA THAT'S JUST WHAT YOU DO” 

tears started falling from Scorpia’s eyes but at least she could breathe again.  
“Scorpia?” Said a quiet and familiar voice, Scorpia flinched and turned to the voice.  
“Are you ok?” Said bow, worried.  
“Oh no I’m fine,” Scorpia said in a small, cracked voice that she knew won't convince anyone.

Bow looked even more worried “what hap- you know what, let’s sit down ok?” 

~~~~

Bow found a small room, with a surprising amount of cushions, and sat her down.  
he looked at her, concerned “can you tell me what happened?” He said calmly.  
“I… nothing,” she said “It's... I don't know” 

“I just hah.. saw Catra” she scoffed quietly.

Bow’s eyes frowned in confusion and then his face relaxed in understanding.  
“It's the first time you saw her since the war?” He asked softly.  
Scorpia nodded in silence.  
“I knew she was good now… but I just… got caught off guard I guess... it's nothing”

“It's not nothing Scorpia.” He said and after a short pause he asked: “Catra was different back then wasn't she?” 

Scorpia looked down.

“I MEAN HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE THIS USELESS”

“She was… mean” she looked at Bow and then looked away again.

Scorpia was getting uncomfortable again but then someone knocked on the door.  
Bow walked up and opened it, Catra was standing at the door.  
“Oh hey Bow” her eyes traveled through the room and she looked down when they stumbled over Scorpia “I… was just looking for Adora, have- have you seen her?” She said awkwardly.

“She went outside to look for glimmer” answered Scorpia quietly.  
“Oh.. thanks.”  
Scorpia looked away.

“I know you’re still mad at me,” she said “Catra don't” whispered Bow.

Catra’s voice scratched Scorpia’s head with a thousand memories.  
“I am not mad at you” just leave “I forgive you” leave. “It's ok” LEAVE.  
“you are mad. it's ok. you don't need to lie... I understand” she walked into the room, her face looked desperate.

“it's fine” Scorpoa’s throat started closing up. “Catra she is not mad at you,” said Bow and tried to block her way “it's between us Bow…”  
“Stop please,” he said as she walked in  
“How can I make it up to you?” She asked 

“catra she is not mad at you. She is scared”  
Catra looked at Bow in disbelief.  
“I-” she stepped back. Scorpia turned her face to her, they were wet with tears. 

Catra’s hand reached out to her. Scorpia flinched and Catra stepped back terrified of her actions. The actions that led, the kindest, most amazing person she knows to fear her.  
She slowly backed out and just before she left the room she stopped, crying too now “I am sorry” she whispered.


End file.
